The beast in the iron suit
by OverARainbow
Summary: When tony stark is transformed. Will he be able to keep the love of his life, pepper potts near. Or will he lose it all.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters in this story! They all belong to marvel. **

**Chapter 1**

"How do you suppose we destroy the avenger's miss Enchantress?"

Loki's tone was slow and soft. He was dying. So he wanted to make sure the avengers where going to die as well.

"We take out the leader of course."

Loki nodded softly. "So take out the Man of Iron."

"Exactly my sir."

"And how are you going to do it?"

The Enchantress had the most horrible smile on her face.

"By hitting him where it hurts the most."

Three days later.

"Tony! Tony! Please tell us Mister Stark what it's like to know you saved the earth."

It had been the same question ever since the Avengers had dispirited and he had gone back to his own job. And his own world. Tony spun around and faced the eager blonde reporter.

"What its like? Hmm…Well it just makes me more AWESOME. So um…yeah."

Tony quickly walked off towards his Stark 25 car, which was a red mustang with a black line down the middle. He quickly drove off, and called pepper.

_Dialing _

_Dialing _

_Dialing_

_No answer. _

Tony gulped. She never missed his calls. This was not good. He floored the car. "Jarvis…" the PA system quickly responded. "Yes sir…"

"Do you know where Miss Potts is."

"She requested that I don't tell you."

"Jarvis!"

"Stark Tower sir…"

Tony nodded.

"Deploy the suite!"

Tony put the car on auto pilot, and jumped out of the car. Before he could think. The gold and red suite had wrapped around his body. Soon he was off.

"Get us to New York as soon as possible Jarvis."

"Yes sir."

Within twenty minutes tony was landing on the platform of Stark Tower. He could see her through the glass. Thank god! He wasn't sure what he would do if he lost her. A machine started to spin around tony. It quickly took off his armor piece by piece. Till it was fully off.

He quickly strolled in. she sat on the couch with her back turned away from him.

"Hey, Pep."

She didn't move or speak.

"Pep?"

He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The women. Turned. It wasn't pepper. Tony was startled and flew back, falling down.

"W-who are you?"

The women's hair quickly changed. It turned to a bright blonde. She had glowing green eyes. She was dressed head to toe in green clothing.

Tony stepped away. 'Where is pepper…"

"Elsewhere."

What did she mean by that?

"What do you want!"

"to destroy the avengers of course. I mean to do it by destroying you first."

Tony slowly backed away, as she inched forward.

"So I'm going to take away the most important thing away from you. Your image."

The world started to spin.

"I see how you bask in the sun light, mortal. You need to image of perfection to keep you alive. So I'm going to take it away."

Tony's skin burned. He was sweating, a lot. He felt like he was going to through up. A breeze flew past his head, and he shivered. Suddenly he heard a crash. He couldn't tell who it was. He heard a women's voice. Then a boom of thunder. He heard a roar. Then everything went dark.

**OOOOOO cliff hanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my god!"

Tony heard a women's voice.

"Thor!"

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beep _

Tony tried to concentrate on the voices, but it was to hard. He couldn't exactly remember what happened.

_So there was an imposter pepper. Who is some kind of weirdo. _

That's all tony could recall. He heard some more noises again.

"How did this happen?'

"I can not tell my fair lady, it is the work of magic though."

He heard the female voice start to cry. What had happened? Tony moved a little, but still couldn't open his eyes yet. Or maybe he was blind? Ugh! That would suck. He remembered the women say something about his image, so maybe by making him blind that affects his image. Cause if he couldn't see he couldn't be iron man. He moved again, this time he could open his eyes a little.

"Thor, Thor. He's waking up… Tony. Tony…"

It was pepper he could recognize that sweet worried voice anywhere.

He heard another voice chime in.

"What are we going to tell him…I mean that's not an easy thing to hide?"

_Hide?_

_Hide what?_

He fully opened his eyes. To see Thor, in his normal Asgardian clothes. With rhodey by his side. He saw pepper with her head buried in his lap. He weakly smiled.

"Tony!"

Rhodey said awkwardly loud.

Rhodey and Thor gave each other that, now what? Look. Tony lifted his hand, rubbed it through her hair. He was so glad she was ok. If she was hurt, he wasn't sure if he could live.

Pepper looked up at him, with her now red eyes. She then turned back to the others. Thor nodded to her.

_What was going on here. _

"Tony…" Pepper said holding back tears. "We need to show you something." Thor handed her a mirror and stepped back. She looked away as she handed it to him.

At first he laughed, then he looked at the others who told him this was no joke.

His face, at least he thought it was his face. There was a fir like spiral that wrapped around, his bald head. Parts of his skin looked like they where bubbling, other parts looked like they where bleeding.

"How…"

Was all he could say.

Thor walked around slowly.

"The enchantress. An old flame of mine. She must have come after you for some reason my friend."

'So are your telling your ex girl is getting back at you by doing…this to me!" He said with a hint of anger. Pepper put her hand on his but he pushed it away.

"And you guys did nothing about it!"

"Tony… It was too late when we arrived. We didn't know what to do so we took you hear."

"A lot of good that did." He said turning away.

Rhodey walked towards him but tony turned the other way.

"Why don't you all just leave." He hissed.

"Boys…" She said looking at Rhodey and Thor. They nodded and headed out.

"Tony…"

He didn't answer.

"Tony we can fix this."

"How they hell can we do that. It sounds to me like it was magic. Which we have no control over."

She nodded. "Maybe so, but we willget through it I promise."

"Some how I have a hard time believing that potts."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony found himself still in a hospital bed when he woke up. So it hadn't been a dream like he had hoped. Shit so he looked like,and he would be they he…and pepper would have to live…No he wouldn't have it! . He saw pepper halfway on his lap, and halfway in a chair. And he knew he couldn't make he live with him live with him the way he was. So he slowly slipped out, and put a pillow under her head.

"Sorry, Pep…" He said softly. He quickly thought of a plan. He only had a little while, till she woke up. He quickly grabbed what he could find in the bathroom, which wasn't much. And got to work. He grabbed dies, numerous colors of shampoos . He couldn't bare to have her live through what he was going through now, so the thought of her having suffer from his plan. Was a much better option. He mixed some dies, and some tooth paste. To cover up the scars. Well as much as he could. Next, he made his own color died contacts. Which changed his brown eyes, into a deep blue. Finally, he grabbed some skin wraps, and covered the ARC reactor. He looked, like a quite drug addict, which was fine by him.

He then quickly wrote a note, and vanished out of the room. It wasn't his greatest plan, and he knew it would hurt her. But living with him in this state he knew it would hurt her even more.

Pepper woke up exactly ten minutes and twenty two seconds after he had left. She brushed the dried up tears off her face, and sat up. To see that the bed was empty.

_Where was he? _She thought.

She looked around, and couldn't see him hiding anywhere. She made her way to the bathroom, and dropped to her knees.

There was a scene of horror. There was a red mess of blood, all over the bathroom. Pieces of hair, knocked over shower curtains, broken bottles, and sink still running. And a note. Covered in blood. She shakily picked it up.

_If you are reading this, then Mr. Stark is in our control. We will take him back to our place in Afghanistan, and keep him alive for now. Until an Iron Man weapon is built. Once our request is finished. You will have three days to get him, or we will kill him. Until then the man you saw in this room last night, will be your only key to knowing any information about Mr. Stark. If you come after Mr. Stark we will kill him. We are watching you, Potts. _

_Ten Rings._

Tears streamed down peppers face by the end of the note. They took him again. And what did they mean by the man last night? Was that _not _the Tony she loved? Whatever it meant she needed to find him.

She quickly called Rhodey.

Rhodey sat in Tony's living room, with drug addict looking Tony Stark sitting next to him. After a huge argument, Rhodey had agreed to help Tony with this messed up plan.

"Rhodey!" Pepper asked, when he picked up the phone. "Dear god, Rhodey…"

He told her that he had gotten the same note, and the person the man that had been listed as "The Key" was sitting next to him. Rhodey hungup the phone, and looked at Tony.

"She's coming, so what's the plan Tony?"

**Will Tony's plan work? Will pepper see through this big lie? Or will she suffer not knowing she is actually living with tony? Even I don't know. **

**I suggested though you watch the Iron Man 3 trailer though. Cause some of the stuff I'm going to do is straight out of that. Like always please leave a review they make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper frantically ran up the steps of Tony Starks Malibu mansion. She held the tears back hoping that maybe Rhodey had some news for her. Only twenty minutes ago had she gotten the letter, about Tonys kidnapping. That's the last she heard about it. She stopped in front of the door breathed in, and walked in. She tried to make herself seem as professional as she possibly could. Considering what had just happened.

She walked in to see Rhodey with a man, she had never seen before sitting next to him. The man was, an eye sore. Even to Pepper, who had put up with her fair share of miserable creatures. He was pale white man. With bruises and scars that he tried to hide under some makeup of the sorts, but it did little. His eyes where the nicest fake blue she had ever seen. He smiled at her, and she knew. It was the same smile she got when Tony messed with her. Or after she did something he liked. She could recognize that smile anywhere.

"Tony.." She said walking to him with her fist clenched. Tony looked at Rhodey, not sure of what to do. Rhodey shrugged. And whispered too him.

"Wing it, your good at that."

Tony held up his arms. He couldn't lie anymore, but he had too. It was the only way. Or was it?

"The names Scout…" He said holding out his hand to her. She starred at him with a puzzled look. She knew it was him, so why was he doing this to her. Why was he making her go crazy, didn't he know she lived him. He should know that.

"Tony…Stop!" She hissed at him, in a very un pepper voice. . He had already put her through enough pain today. But Rhodey stepped in, and pulled her out of the room. And told her that Tony was missing, and that she must have thought it was tony to cover up the pain. Then Rhodey Gave Tony a look, as Pepper fell to the floor. Tony started to run to her side. But he stopped. If he went over there she would know , and the plan would be lost. So he watched the tears fall from her eyes. What had he done? He was trying to protect her but in return he had hurt her. It was too much for him. He turned away, and sprinted down stairs. He ran into his workshop and threw himself onto the floor.

He locked the doors, and shut the shades. He didn't want to disturbed. Ever. Walked over to the mirrors, and saw a stranger standing in his place. He threw the mirrors down onto the floor. Glass shattered everywhere, shards hit his body, and he fell onto the floor and laid down on the glass. He ignored the pain. He sat there and cried, like the baby he was. He was going to lose everything, because…because. He turned his attention towards the suits. They mocked him. They new they where the only thing that made him. And now he had nothing. Then, one of them moved. And tony quickly backed up. The suit crept towards him, then the others started to moved. His hands bleed as he crawled through the glass. The suits kicked the glass onto him, making him cringe with pain. He kept moving, but the suits where to fast for him. The mark five grabbed him, and picked him up like a little toy.

"Your nothing now, without your looks your nothing! No one will care, you already pushed your love away. Soon everyone, but me will be gone. And even with me your still nothing…" Tony wiggled out of the suit clutches, and he fell to the floor. And landed back onto the glass.

And he jolted woke up. He had fallen asleep on the glass. He looked up, and saw Pepper. She was holding bandages. She looked at him, and sat down by him. She gently put the bandages on his body without saying a word. This was weird. He had locked the door, so aboslutly no one could get in.

"Thanks…" Tony said breaking the silence. She smiled.

"Its what I do… So… Tony?"

Tony smiled. He was crazy. Absolutely crazy. He was crazy for believing she wouldn't know it was him. Yet he must have also been crazy for the fact, he didn't think this women was pepper.

"Cant trick you can I Pep…" She shook her head. He pushed himself away from her a little. He was a little worried about this. She pushed her body towards him. Then pulled him into and kissed him, knocking him out. The Enchantress switched to her true form and smiled. Her plan was about to go into full affect.

The bloody Pepper Potts sat tied up to a chair, in Tony Malibu mansion. Sweat dripped down her face, as a timer set for thirty minutes started to count down.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony woke up five minutes later.

_So that women, who kissed me. That wasn't pepper_.

He thought as rubbed his head. Trying to process all of this. Then it occurred to him, that pepper could be in trouble. Big trouble. He quickly ran up the stairs, to see Rhodey passed out. And pepper tied up to a chair. She was screaming something, but he couldn't make out the word. All of a sudden he was hit wacked by something hard, and he fell to the floor. He heard her muffled scream, as he blacked out.

"Tony, Tony…" He heard someone cry, as he snapped back into consciousness. He found him self tied up next to pepper, who had tears flowing down her face. He saw the timer and realized why, the bomb was set to go off in three minutes. He looked around, and saw Rhodey still knocked out, and the Enchantress no where to be found.

"Rhodey! Rhodey!" Tony yelled at him. Rhodey didn't move.

Plan B. Tony knocked his chair over, and was able to slip his feet out from under it. Then he stood up, with the chair still attached, he ran over to a wall. And smashed a chair. A little trick Natasha taught him. He then quickly untied pepper. Smiled too him, and ran over to Rhodey. Tony quickly went over to the bomb.

1:00

He had to do this quickly.

_Ok…blue wire. No red…wait. Just get the hell out of the house. _

He went over to pepper, who had just woken up Rhodey.

"We need to get out of here…" He said grabbing there arms, and pulling them to the door.

_43 seconds. _

Pepper tried to open the door but it was locked. Rhodey slammed his body against it, but it didn't budge.

"Tony… Where locked in…"

_33 seconds. _

_Ok…not a problem. I can do this._

He thought to himself.

He went towards the glass window looking out over the ocean.

"Come on…" He called to them, as he picked up part of the broken chair, and through it at the window.

_15 seconds. _

Glass shattered everywhere.

"Jarvis deploy the mark seven, NOW!"

_7 seconds _

they all looked at each other. Tony grabbed peppers hand, and looked at her. She grabbed Rhodey hand, and they jumped.

_3 seconds. _

The fell quickly towards the dangerous waters below. A shot came from the house, and the mark seven armor shot through the building, right as the house exploded. The blast was so strong, it pushed them further out in the air. He let go of her arm, as the armor wrapped around him. The suit started up, right before he hit the water. He quickly reached for Rhodey and Pepper, but a huge piece of debris hit him, send him into the ocean, along with the others.

The suit was shutting down, and he couldn't move. All he could do is try to get free. He quickly started to take off the suit, as he saw more debris fall into the ocean. he had everything but the helmet off. When a hug part of the Stark mansion, landed on him, trapping him. With no sign of escape.

Rhodey and Pepper broke the surface. Untouched. She swam towards Rhodey and grabbed onto him, as they watched the rest of the mansion sink into dark ocean.


End file.
